My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Alternate Ending
by seniorcopycat
Summary: In the alternate ending to Equestria Girls, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike have banished Sunset Shimmer back to Equestria and sent the Element of Magic back as well. Now they believe that they will return home as well, but something else happens instead…


**My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

**Alternate Ending**

Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with her new human friends and loyal assistant Spike, stood over the large crater caused by the magic of their friendship beam.

In the center of the crater, kneeled a smoking and defeated Sunset Shimmer, who had previously used Twilight's crown to become a demon and brainwash the school into becoming her own teenage army, which she planned to use to conquer Equestria but was thwarted thanks to the effort of Twilight and he friends, now with pony ears, tails and wings. Her hair was messy and her clothes were partially torn and burnt.

Twilight stood over her rival triumphantly. "You will _never_ rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart."

The human counterparts of Flash Sentry, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom all look down upon Sunset Shimmer as well. Flash looked especially disappointed.

Sunset Shimmer raised her head, madder than they've ever seen her. She growled like an animal, frustrated.

"This… isn't… over!" she declared.

Rainbow Dash folded her arms. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure it is, Shimmer,"

"Sunset Shimmer, don't you see? The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's _everywhere_," Twilight Sparkle told her. "You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened. "You're right... then I choose THIS!"

Sunset Shimmer jumped out of the crater and lunged furiously as Twilight Sparkle. However, before everyone could do or say anything, Sunset Shimmer suddenly felt a large amount of pain in her gut. She looked down and saw that Twilight had just kneed her in the stomach, surprising everyone. The defeated school bully then dropped to the ground.

"That… felt good," Twilight Sparkle said slowly.

"Whoo-wee! Nice one, Twi!" Applejack cheered.

"Yeah, you show her!" Pinkie Pie added.

"You rock. Whoo-hoo!" Fluttershy quietly cheered.

Everyone looked down, and saw that Sunset Shimmer was still not down just yet, due to her constant groaning, and frustrated growling.

"Oh, _honestly_, doesn't this ruffian know when to quit?" Rarity remarked.

"You just won't stop will you?" Twilight asked pitifully.

Shimmer growled as she glared at Twilight. "You are going to pay! Do you hear me? Mark my words, Twilight Sparkle!" she declared.

"You know Sunset Shimmer, the truth is if it wasn't for Princess Celestia sending me to Ponyville and getting me to make friends I would have been just like you." Twilight Sparkle admitted. "One day you'll learn that the more you hurt others the harder your own life becomes. It's simple, your wish get what you want as quickly as you want it is only making you suffer."

Sunset Shimmer attempted to attack Twilight once more but the young Princess merely backhands her hard across the cheek knocking her back. Shimmer rubbed her red and sore cheek.

"It's a shame too; you could have put those… hands, to good use." Twilight stated. "Talk about a waste of talent."

"Quiet." Sunset Shimmer hissed. "Just. Be. Quiet!"

"Sunset Shimmer, please, let us help you," Twilight Sparkle begged. "I'm sure _they_ can teach you a thing or two about friendship, isn't that right?"

Twilight Sparkle turned to the human counterparts of her Ponyville friends who all look a bit uncertain but upon seeing the look on Twilight's face, they all smiled and nodded.

"See?" Twilight Sparkle said.

Sunset Shimmer raised her head once more and glared at Twilight full of fury. "I would rather be imprisoned here for an eternity! I would rather suffer Celestia's harshest punishment than accept help from _you_,"

Twilight Sparkle sighed somewhat sadly. "So be it," she said solemnly. "Girls?"

The rest of Twilight's friends all grabbed Sunset Shimmer by the limbs and lifted her up.

"What? What are you doing!? Put me down!" Sunset Shimmer shouted angrily as the five teenage girls carried her straight towards where the porter was. "No, you've kidding me! You can't send me back there!" she screamed

The girls swung her back and forth, preparing to toss her through.

"One for the money… two for the show… three to make ready…" Spike began.

"NO! YOU CANNOT BE SERI-" Sunset Shimmer began to cry out before Twilight's new friends tossed her straight towards the portal.

"And she is… _out of here!" _Spike yelled happily, as Shimmer disappeared through the portal.

Twilight Sparkle folded her arms and smirked. "Yep, I'm _dead_ 'Seri'!"

Everyone around groaned softly.

"What?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

At the same time in Equestria, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and all of Twilight's pony friends were waiting patiently for her return. Just then, the mirror portal glowed and Sunset Shimmer suddenly flew right through and landed in front of all of them. They all loomed over Sunset Shimmer, clearly not happy.

"Hello, my former student." Princess Celestia said, although she showed no anger it was clear that she was not happy as well. Shimmer gulped in fear.

"Those are my girls! Woo-hoo!" Spike cheered and clapped with joy.

One of the human drummers heard Spike talk and looked bewildered. "Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird" he remarked.

"Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?" Spike remarked annoyed.

The human Rarity then picked him up and smiled.

"I, for one, think you're adorable." She said as she scratched behind his ears affectionately.

"Oh, yeah." Spike mused in pure bliss.

Principal Celestia then approached Twilight holding her crown. "I believe this belongs to you." She said.

Twilight then kneeled before her as she began to place the crown on Twilight's head gently

"A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her_._ We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." Principal Celestia finished as she lifted Twilight's chin with a smile.

Twilight smiled confidently and gratefully as she stood up. "I do."

The crowd cheered and shouted with glee. Twilight then turned and smiled when she saw Flash standing behind her.

"Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" Flash asked a bit nervously as he held out his hand and smiled.

Princess Twilight looked up to the moon and saw that the portal had not yet closed yet and nodded. Twilight then took off her crown and handed it to Spike.

"Spike would you mind sending this through the portal in case it closes?" Twilight offered.

"Will do!" Spike nodded as he took the crown with his mouth, rushed over to the portal and tossed it through.

Twilight Sparkle giggled as she then took Flash's hand, and blushes while twirling a lock of her air.

"So… you're not weirded out by the wings and… everything else?" Twilight asked a bit nervously.

"Honestly… I think they make you even more interesting." Flash admitted with a smile, which made Twilight blush even more. "Now shall we?"

All the students of Canterlot High then began to walk back towards the school to resume their dance.

Also at the same time, Twilight's crown came flying out of the portal and wound up hitting the pony version of Fluttershy in the head.

"OW!" she grunted.

Everypony then noticed the crown that laid on the ground before them.

"Twilight's crown!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"But… where's Twilight?" Applejack asked concerned, noticing that their friend had not come out of the portal also.

"Well… I'm _sure_ she'll be coming through any minute, right?" Rarity asked, trying to sound confident, though she wasn't doing a very good job as her next words sounded greatly concerned and worried. "Right?"

Everypony stared at the crowd greatly worried.

Elsewhere, in the other realm, Twilight and her new friends were all joined in a loving group hug, saying goodbye to their new friend.

Spike walked up to her. "We'd better get going,"

Twilight nodded and turned to her human friends. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm going to miss all of you so much. So I hope we meet again someday," she said.

Twilight sighed and made her way towards the portal, along with Spike

"That crown really does suit you, _Princess_ Twilight." Spike winked

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Twilight admitted.

"And the wings?" Spike asked

I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with _these_!" Twilight exclaimed holding up her hands. "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!"

Twilight turned her attention to the statue, where the portal was and walked right for it expecting to phase right through and wind up back home in Equestria with her dear Pony friends. Instead, she slammed into it face-first, as did Spike. They both rubbed their sore head.

"Ugh, what the?" Spike groaned, then both he and Twilight looked up towards the sky and to their shock, the moon was just reaching its peak in the sky.

"Oh no…" Twilight breathed.

As soon as it reached its peak the moon flashed brightly and with that and the six friends' wings, ears and tails disappeared.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash wailed as she dropped onto the ground.

Twilight then dropped to her knees, the others all rush over to her to make sure she was ok.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Rarity asked concerned.

"What happened?" Applejack questioned.

"The portal to Equestria… it's closed," Twilight replied sadly.

"No…" Spike said slowly.

"Aw, bummer!" Pinkie Pie moaned.

"No kidding!" Rainbow Dash stated. "Now she can't go home for like… a really long time! And it's all our fault!"

"Oh, we're so, _so_, sorry, Twilight!" Fluttershy said sympathetically. "We should have let you go sooner but instead we made you stay longer…"

"And now thanks to us… your stuck here," Applejack finished sadly.

A long moment of depression filled the atmosphere as all of them lowered their heads sadly, blaming themselves for their current predicament. Then suddenly, to their surprise Twilight rose to their feet and turned to them smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok girls, I'm ok," she assured them.

"But you'll never be to go home Twilight…" Rainbow reminded her.

"Hey, it's only thirty moons," Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "Right Spike?"

The purple dog nodded in reply.

"While I know I won't be able to see my Pony friends for a quite a long time, at least I know it isn't forever," Twilight said. "One of these days, I will return there, just not today… for now I will continue to stay here with all of you… if you'd like me to anyways,"

The girls look at each other and smile and nod at her.

Pinkie Pie then hugged her tightly. "Oh, of course you can stay!" she cried happily.

"You betcha!" Applejack nodded. "Besides, we owe ya one,"

Rarity also nodded. "That's right darling, you are the one who brought us all together again," she said. "And for that, we will all aid you in adjusting to our world,"

"Yeah! Every step of the way!" Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight smiled sweetly. "Thank you, thank you all," she told them. "And while I'm here, I'm also gonna try and find an alternate way back. One that doesn't need the portal. Now that I know that magic _does_ exist here… to an extent of course, I still have a chance to return to Equestria,"

"Well, if you need it, you can always count on _us_ for help," Fluttershy stated.

Twilight nodded and smiled as she took Fluttershy's hand. "Of course!"

Spike looked up towards Twilight. "Are you sure about this Twilight?"

Twilight looked around her and at the night sky where the moon was still at its peak. She nodded in confirmation.

"I am. As of now Spike, we cannot continue to think that we're all that matters, that the world has nothing to do with us and that goes for both this place AND Equestria." Twilight Sparkle stated to her dog assistant, she then looked toward the school. "_This_ is where we live. It's _home_ now and we have to do our part, to protect from _anything_ would try to threaten it. You with me?"

Twilight gave Spike who returned her smile and nodded. "Always!" he confirmed.

Twilight looked towards the statue sadly one more time. "Goodbye everypony…I don't know how get back to you guys… this world is a strange place. But one's thing for sure, I _will _find a way. We'll all be together soon. See you then…" she whispered.

Indigo haired girl wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and began to walk back towards the school with the others.

"So… you sure you'll be alright here Twi?" Spike inquired concerned.

Twilight looked up ahead and saw Flash Sentry up ahead, smiling and waving. She smiled and blushed, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Oh… I'm sure everything will be just fine." Twilight smiled while staring at Flash lovingly. "And don't worry, we'll return to Equestria but… I don't think it'll be someday soon so for now _this_ is home."

"Well sounds like you have a lot work ahead of ya Twi," Applejack remarked. "And suit us just fine!"

Twilight smiled at her new friends, and together they wrapped their arms around each other as they made their way back towards Canterlot High School. Twilight stared at smiled at the flag fluttering on top of the school, excited about her new life in the new world.

"This… is going to be an_ interesting_ two and a half years," she remarked. While the Spike and the others cheered and laughed happily as went back inside to continue dancing at the Canterlot High Fall Formal.

At the same time back in Equestria, Twilight's Pony friends, Cadence and the co rulers of Equestria had just figured out that the Magic Mirror has sealed itself for another thirty moons, much to their dismay.

"Oh no! The portal's closed!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy breathed, horrified.

"Now we'll never see Twilight OR Spike for a really, _really, _long time!" Pinkie Pie cried, putting her hooves on her face as she began crying.

Applejack put a comforting hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, though she herself looked might worried as well. "Wha-what are we gonna do ya'll?" Applejack asked.

"Of all the worse things that could happen this is the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity proclaimed dramatically. Everypony else just stared at her flat faced. "What? I mean this time, _really!_"

"Calm down girls," Princess Cadence told them. "I know your all upset, trust me I do, but there is nothing we can do now. All we _can_ do is wait for the portal to open again in thirty moons or hope that _somehow_ Twilight finds another way back to Equestria where thankfully she managed to get her crown back to as well as bring back the one who took it as well."

Cadence looked towards the crown that was being taken away by two guards as well as Sunset Shimmer herself who was also being escorted away by several guards with an angry look on her face and something attached to her horn that prevented her from using magic.

A determined look appeared on Rainbow Dash's face. "Well if _she's_ going to try to find another way back home, we're gonna help her out on _our_ side! Right girls?" she inquired.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah! Let's do it y'all!" she cried as she put her hoof forward. The others follow suit.

"Absolutely!" Rarity nodded.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yes, indeedily!" Pinkie Pie chirped happily.

"Yay…" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

All five of them cheered. The Princesses smiled at the five girls fondly then looked toward the closed portal.

"Do you think Twilight will be alright sister?" Luna inquired.

"I am not sure… but with friends like _that_… she has a chance." Princess Celestia stated. She and her sister exchanged knowing looks and winked at the each other while the portal in front of them seemed to glow a bit.

* * *

**Now this is how I thought the movie was going to end, with Twilight getting stuck in the human world for thirty moons which in turn would have lead to a Equestria Girls TV Spin Off that featured Twilight trying to get used to life on Earth as well as balancing her love life and her friendships with her new friends. But instead she returns to Equestria and remains with her Ponyville friends, not that I have anything against that, I'm just a bit dissapointed I was wrong. Now you folks can decide you prefer the original ending or this one, the choice is yours. Oh and please review this when your done and tell me you thought or what I can improve. Thanks!**


End file.
